The Memory
by NoCapeNoCrown
Summary: My take on what happened between Olivia and Alex the night before Alex testifies against Liam Conners, the man who shot her. ("Ghost/ S6, Epi 16) (A/O)


**It's been a while... I'm not sure if this is a one-shot or the start of a series ( more has brewing in my head). But for now, this is my take on what happened between Olivia and Alex the night before Alex testifies against Liam Connors, the man who shot her. ("Ghost/ S6, Epi 16)**

 **Rated M (of course)**

I think even Elliot thought something went on between us after that night. We both stood there with tears streaming down our cheeks. She was alive and I was so relieved and so grateful, but my heart was breaking all over again knowing that the US Marshals were taking her into Witness Protection and I wouldn't see her, talk to her, maybe ever again. We said our quick goodbyes, and that night I sat on my couch and cried myself to sleep. She was alive and I had to rationalize that she was better off in Witness Protection. That she would be okay. I dwelled on my regrets, what I didn't say, what I didn't do. I laughed at how foolish I was and stumbled on how I wish I had been bold rather than regretful. - She was gone.

When she reappeared, it was to testify in the Conner's trial. When I saw her again, she was thinner than I remembered her, and despite her stature, she was smaller. Her eyes, still endless pools of blue, but now they seemed sad, lost.

Upon her return, Elliot had stayed with Alex during the day, I would stay with her during the night. She played cards and board games with Elliot to pass the time, I offered to pick up where they left off, knowing I could at least do that, and not knowing where we stood as friends, as anything.

But as soon as the door closed she fell into my arms and held me tight. The tears that streamed from our eyes the night she left were back again. She was shaking and I tried my best to hold her, assure her I was there, that she was safe in my arms. When she pulled away, she let out a nervous laugh. I had never heard that laugh from her before and it made it all the more unsettling.

She wiped away her tears, "I thought he would never leave".

The corner of my mouth turned upwards.

She took my hand and pulled me towards the couch, she sat close, immediately curled her body into mine. I didn't have time to think, to question, what she was doing. At that very second, she wanted me to hold her, and God was I so happy to hold her.

We sat there, quiet. My hand on her knee, her hand over mine. At some point, her fingers had intertwined with mine. I finally pulled back enough to look at her, to look in the eyes I now only dreamt about. "I've been seeing someone," she said, her voice breaking the silence. I froze. "Well, "she" has been seeing someone." she clarified. "He's a Claims Adjuster, he's nice...

and when we are in bed together at night he whispers my name, Emily."

I leaned in kissing her temple, but my lips stayed pressed against her head. I could see her eyes close. "Its hard to be someone you're not." She admitted as she let me breathe her in, then turning her head slightly guiding my lips down to her cheek bone. My lips pressed against her cheek. She waited, I could feel her body shiver slightly at my breath on her skin. Then she moved again, her lips began to brush mine. I didn't hesitate. All the times I was filled with regret, the times I wish I had been bold, I didn't hesitate this time. I kissed her.

My lips locked with hers, first a slow gentle kiss and then another each becoming more passionate, more wanting, more telling. My hand caressing her neck, my fingers tangling in her hair, neither of us would dare stop. Alex climbed on top of me, her long legs framing my thighs. My hands gripping her hips guiding her closer to me, to my center. we were becoming uncontrollable.

Her hands tugged at my shirt, untucking it from the waist of my jeans. Her fingers to the bare skin on my stomach was like fire. Sparks flying, igniting… My shirt was over my head, her mouth on my neck, my collar bone, Alex palmed my breast through my bra, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin. The look in her eyes had changed. The endless pools of blue had turned darker. Letting me know we were in the deep end.

I had to taste her, touch more of her, I pulled her sweater from her body and wasted no time letting my hands roam her perfect, porcelain skin. I removed her bra and her perky breast begged for my tongue, my lips, my teeth to gently tug her erect nipples.

The sounds she made, the way she breathed erratically. The way she said my name, "Liiiiv…"

Her eyes locked with mine as she undid the button of my jeans, "I need you."

She had me, she had me.

There were tears in my eyes. I wanted her. I had wanted her from the day I met her, but I didn't truly know my feelings for her until she "died" in my arms. My lips crashed back into her. As she slid her hand between the silk and the denim, feeling how I soaked through my panties. She looked at me, licking her lips.

This woman.

She stood up from my lap, my eyes not leaving hers. She unbuttoned her own jeans sliding them down her hips. She watched me as if I was assuring her or that I could stop her the at any time. She was now standing before me in just her panties. The pale pink silk against her skin mirrored the pale pink of her nipples, boring into my memory forever.

She reached for the waist of my jeans, I lift myself off the couch letting her pull them off of me. I sat there before her in my bra and panties, just looking at her. The silence between us was drowned out by our hearts pounding. I reached to undo the front clasp of my bra. I watched her eyes widen and I palmed my own breasts. I then spread my legs for her and gave her a sly grin. I wanted to let her know I was in the game.

Alex dropped to her knees.

Alexandra Cabot was on her knees in front of me and hooking her fingers around my panties, she was pulling them down my thighs, and I had long since forgotten to breathe. The palms of her hands ran up and down the inside of my thighs. "Alex," I said just barely above a whisper. Before I could suggest she didn't have to go down on me she sunk her mouth against my lower lips. Her hand cupped my ass, pulling me closer to her, holding me in place as her tongue lapped against my clit. I was moaning and twisting my fingers through her hair. She was relentless to taste me, to make me come.

She pushed my legs even further apart, locking her eyes again with mine as she sank deeper into me. I was in a trance watching her. I was easily brought to the edge. My legs began to shake, she licked and sucked me until I couldn't lie back anymore until I literally had to pull her away from me. "Oh God,..."

"Come here," I said finally catching my breath. I needed a moment, but I also needed to please her so badly. To finally hear her and see her have her own release. For me to show her that I too had wanted her so much, thought of her, and the ways I would make her come in my dreams. That I too would make it a reality.

"You taste so good," she said as she made her way beside me on the couch.

"You're so perfect, " I said my voice cracking. She ran her hands through my hair, looking at me as to object, but knowing I wouldn't accept the objection, that I did see her as perfect.

I stood from the couch, pulling her up slowly and against me, feeling her breast press against mine. We were so contrasting. Our skin color, the shape of our bodies. I touched her, I kissed her. Our lips were already swollen. "Now, I have to know what you taste like," I whispered against her lips.

She grinned.

"Bed," I said, taking her hand.

My direction to the bedroom was short and deliberate and she followed without hesitation.

I backed her on to the bed, Alex slid herself upwards, lying down, waiting for me patiently. I climbed on to the end of the bed on my knees. I would never, for the rest of my life forget her lying there in front of me, wanting me. I reached for Alex's clearly soaked, pink panties, sliding them slowly down her legs and to the floor beside the bed. I crawled on top of her, hovering over her, my necklace (the only thing left on my body) dangling against her chest. She held my breast, kneading them, my nipples hard between her fingers. I kissed her neck, her chest, her breasts. I wanted to taste every inch of her. I could tell I was driving her crazy making her wait as I slowly made my way down her body, but the sounds seeping from her mouth, the way her smooth belly rose and fell told me she loved what I was doing to her.

I kissed her hip bones one by one as my hands roamed up and down her ridiculously long legs. I kissed her mound above her glistening lower lips before I dipped my finger between her folds. "Liiiiv..." Alex drew out as I slid my finger back and forth. She was so wet and so ready and I could have come again just thinking about burring my face between her legs.

My tongue licked the wetness on her outer lips. She moaned. My tongue dipped deeper between her folds and she gasped. My hands roaming, my mouth sinking, and licking, and sucking. I had wanted her so badly and I had my chance to tell her, show her. I teased her opening with my finger as I flicked my tongue back and forth. She arched her back, pressing her ass against the bed letting me know she wanted me to enter her. One finger and another slid easily inside her. I looked up to see her expression. He mouth was open, her eyes were closed. I pushed my fingers in and out of her. The sounds she made, I knew she would come soon. I sucked her clit. "Liv, yes please." I was now relentless. I had to hear her come, I had to finally feel her come.

Her breath hitched, her body tensed below me. She grasped at my skin searching for something to hold on to. I hoped she was the feeling the euphoria I was, as her body shook against me.

I reached for the sheet wrapping it around us. I held her. We had just done what we both were so desperate to do after being taken away from each other so abruptly all those months ago.

"Liv." she turned over, looking at me face to face. Her eyes once again filled with tears. "I know, I know," I said pulling her hand against my chest, against my breaking heart. We didn't speak again, we fell asleep in each other's arms, truly not knowing what later that day would hold. We only knew what we had now. The memory.


End file.
